melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
San Vicente
June is the 12th episode of Melrose Place (2009). Synopsis AMANDA REMEMBERS HER LAST VISIT WITH SYDNEY — Jonah (Michael Rady) and Riley (Jessica Lucas) decide to head to Las Vegas to elope but the day doesn't quite go as planned. Ella (Katie Cassidy) arranges a pitch meeting for Jonah with an important producer who is interested in buying his film. Meanwhile, Lauren (Stephanie Jacobsen) calls David (Shaun Sipos) after she gets in trouble with one of her male clients and Auggie (Colin Egglesfield) confesses his true feelings for Riley. Also, Michael (Thomas Calabro) gives David information about Sydney' killer and Amanda bonds with Violet (Ashlee Simpson) over Sydney, but of course Amanda has an ulterior motive in getting to know Violet. Recap Dr. Mancini: There was a necklace on the ground. I took it. *Vanessa: To cover up your crime. *Dr. Mancini: No, to protect my family. If they were to lock you up, Noah would be traumatized. And I could not let that happen. *Vanessa: You're willing to say anything to save yourself, aren't you? *Dr. Mancini: I don't have to say anything. When your prints turn up, everybody's gonna know the truth. *Vanessa: You don't just need a lawyer...you need a psychiatrist. ---- :*Vanessa: You were having an affair with Sydney Andrews. Was it easier for you to kill the poor woman than to tell your wife? :*Michael: Bravo, Vanessa. I never knew you were such a fine actress. :*Vanessa: I came here to tell you I want a divorce. :*Michael: I know you killed Syd. ---- :*Ella: So how long do you plan on hating me? Because these heels make walking on eggshells very tough. :*Jonah: Oh, I'm sorry. Did, um, selling me out inconvenience you? ---- :*Sydney: (to Amanda) Don't you ever get tired of falsely accusing people? Even the lord rested on the seventh day. ---- *Amanda: You're a thief, Sydney. I want it back. Now. *Sydney: Why would I ever steal from the big, bad Amanda Woodward? *Amanda: Where is it? *Sydney: I told you, I never received the painting. *Amanda: I didn't have it stolen from an Upper East Side co-op so it could be sent third-class mail. That painting is worth nineteen million dollars ---- :*Jonah: (referring to his meeting with Curtis Heller) Okay, he was just sleeping with his eyes open...like a lizard. :*Ella: I know, I was about to check his pulse and then I saw him blink. :*Jonah: You know, I was seriously thinking of throwing, like, one of those little pretzels at him, just hit him and see if he was still alive, even. Trivia *Curtis Heller: (referring to Jonah) Come on, Ella, just have his agent call Craig. *Ella: Oh, okay, we can do that. I just thought you know, since Scott Rudin was meeting with him tomorrow and then he was meeting with Harvey Weinstein... *Scott Rudin is a movie and theater producer who won an Academy Award in 2008 for his work on No Country for Old Men. Harvey Weinstein is a movie producer who co-founded Mirimax Films. Some of his more famous movies include Lord of the Rings and Sin City. *Ella: (to Jonah) You know what we need? Kill Bill 1 and 2 at The New Beverly. I'm smelling popcorn, Red Vines, and lots and lots of Uma. *Kill Bill is a two-volume revenge drama film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. The movies were released in 2003 and 2004 and starred Uma Thurman in the lead role as a former assassin. *Ella: (introducing Jonah to Curtis Heller) Jonah Miller, a.k.a, the new Spike Jonze, I would like you to meet Curtis Heller. *Spike Jonze is a director who gained popularity with his work on music videos and commercials. Later in his career, Jonze transitioned into movies and TV shows, directing the 1999 movie Being John Malkovich and co-creating the MTV series Jackass Music *"Take Me Back" by Tinchy Stryder *"Swing" by Zero 7 *"New Heights" by A Fine Frenzy *"Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha ft. 3Oh3 *"I Came 2 Party" by Space Cowboy ft. Paradiso Girls *"Gotta Get Smart" by El Perro Del Mar *"Hurricane Drunk" by Florence & The Machine Category:2009 episodes